


Seated

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [640]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedCan we have C John and Kayo please?(from this meme: https://akireyta.tumblr.com/post/611242710348726272/akireyta-atomicantcami-styliferous )
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/John Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [640]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 9





	Seated

The intimacy kills her.

She usually can keep a part of herself separate, be physically in the moment and mentally somewhere else. But John somehow has developed the skill to demand her attention, her presence, her every feeling.

It’s too much, some days.

So this is why she likes this, her back to his chest, feeling their breathing slow and synchronize, the warmth of his lips as he kisses her hair, the strength of his arm holding her close so she doesn’t have to fight gravity and friction, can just relax.

The thumb of the hand on her hip has started to stroke the skin above the waistband of her pants. A tiny point of contact, both of them fully dressed and sat on the deck where anyone could see. It shouldn’t be intimate at all.

But still the intimacy kills her. She knows she’ll have to end this soon, before she falls to deep.

And she fears that news will kill him.


End file.
